1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to flange protectors for the flanges on flanged pipe, pressure vessels, and the like, and more particularly to removable, sheet plastic flange protectors constructed to be secured to the holes on female flanges.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Sheet-form protectors are known for pipes and other structures. The prior art, however, does not show flange protectors for use with flanged pipe, pressure vessels and the like.
There are several patents which disclose various types of protectors or guards.
Tsuru U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,875 discloses a closure member for retaining lubricant in a drive shaft while in storage.
Logsdon U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,744 discloses a cup-shaped cover or protector for the ends of pipe arranged to cover bolts extending from a flange.
Logsdon U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,457 discloses a snap-on, cup-shaped cover or protector for the ends of pipe.
Weslowski U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,662 discloses a rigid, flat cover or protector for the ends of pipe secured in place by external hooks.
Hitz U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,447 discloses a flat, rigid cover for high pressure vessels.
Gratzmuller U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,486 discloses a flat, rigid cover with a flanged connection for high pressure vessels.
Croteau U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,288 discloses a flanged closure member used in installing pipe liners.
Lambert U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,184 discloses a flanged pipe connector with an end closure.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a flange protector for use with flanged pipe, pressure vessels and the like, having a peripheral flange with an outer peripheral surface and a central opening for the pipe or vessel and having holes in the flange for receiving bolts. The flange protector comprises a sheet-form plastic cover member with a dished central portion fitted into the central opening of the flange and a portion extending radially outward to cover the flange and the holes therein and an edge portion extending normal thereto to cover at least part of the peripheral surface of the flange. The radially extending cover portion is secured to the flange by the flange holes. The flange is a female flange with holes therein and the cover member radially extending portion has indentations fitting into each of the flange holes, each having an aperture with fasteners positioned therein extending into the flange holes to secure the cover member in place.